Carry on Dancing
by SelenaEde
Summary: A teenage Dean thinks about his mistake he made regarding his best friend Nikki Milano. About how he should have told her before it was too late...


DISCLAIMER: Ok, me no own-y Supernatural, Savage Garden or this wonderful catchy song, Carry on Dancing. But I do own Nikki, Deborah & Sally Milano. Yes, I do. XD

Ok, this was another story that was written for me blond friend Deborah. I felt liek writing, I found this sogn and loved it, so she based the genre and characters and such around th song and I wrote. And this came too be. I know it has lyrics and stuff, but if it bothers anybody, just tell me and I'll take the lyrcis off or something. Kk? Good. Also, Ii knwo the story isn't the greatest, but whatever. I was bored. Give me a break. Lol.

**Carry on Dancing**

_The moonlight, Shines down interstellar beams, And the groove tonight_

Dean Winchester was sitting on the hood of his father's black 1967 Chevy Impala in the middle of nowhere. The car was parked in the middle of some woods, rather close too the motel where he, his father, his little brother Sammy and their friends, Deborah and Nikki Milano and their mother Sally were staying. He really didn't care how close too the motel he was, he just needed out. He needed some time too think. Too reflect. He needed some air. And he needed too be away from her for a little while. Away from Nikki. Because every time he was near her lately, he felt like he was going too die.

_Is something more than you've ever seen, The stars and planets taking shape, A stolen kiss has come too late_

Dean loved that girl, true she was four years younger than him, the same age as his younger brother, but he loved her. He really did. For the longest time he had fooled everyone, including himself into believing it was brotherly love. Not any longer. Now he knew it wasn't, and he was pretty sure Sam, Deborah and their parents knew. But she did not. She was painfully oblivious too his feelings, which for the longest time he thought of as a blessing. Not anymore though. Now it was a curse.

_In the moonlight, Carry on keep romancing, Carry on carry on dancing, In the moonlight, Carry on keep romancing, Carry on carry on dancing_

Dean sighed as he thought about this. About his feelings for the girl he'd known for so long. Since hers and Sammy's birth actually. Thinking back he wondered why he never realized it sooner, why he didn't realize it back when she was a little girl and always so nice too him and hanging out with him. Too when she used too defend him from the occasional people that would pick on him. Too when he used too subconsciously blush every time she would hug him out of joy. Too when she used too sit down and read books too him since he hated reading, but he would listen too her read. Only her though. And the last time they read was last week. How had he not noticed it?

_You're never safe till you see the dawn, And if the clock strikes past midnight, The hope is gone, To move under_

Dean had known of his true feelings for her for two years now, since he was seventeen and she was thirteen. He finally acknowledged them. But he had never told her. Not once. There were a lot of times where he wanted too, where he almost did but in the end, he hadn't. And now he was regretting it. As a matter of fact, his neglect too tell her was one of the main reasons he was sitting out here right now, mentally calling himself stupid. Feeling as if he could die and it wouldn't matter.

_In the moonlight, Carry on keep romancing, Carry on carry on dancing, In the moonlight, Carry on keep romancing, Carry on carry on dancing_

Today was probably the worst day of his life. Today he learned that his beloved Nikki Milano had gotten a boyfriend. It turns out she's had a boyfriend for a while now. Dean couldn't even bring himself too think of the bastard's name. He wanted too go and beat the guy down. Too smash his face in. Too annihilate him like he was one of the evil sons of bitches they hunt. But he could not. Nikki would kill him. Or worse, Nikki would hate him, because she liked her boyfriend… well obviously. Dean couldn't deal with Nikki hating him. It would be the worst possible thing that could ever happen too him. Well second worse, the first being if Nikki died or went away.

_Move closer passion stronger_

Was Dean stupid? He liked too think so. Was Dean jealous? He believed he was. Yes, Dean was jealous. Jealous because that guy had gotten what he had not. Because that guy had taken the chance Dean himself couldn't. Because he had gotten Dean's girl. Dean's lovely Nikki. The pain Dean felt was crushing him. If only he had told Nikki sooner. If only he had actually kissed her that one time he tried. If only he could have confessed, instead of holding it in. If only he had spoke up.

_There's a magic only two can tell, In the dark night, Ultra violet is a wicked spell, The stars and planets taking shape, A stolen kiss has come to late_

"So this is where you've been hiding," a soft voice from behind Dean shattered his thoughts. He didn't even need too turn around too know who the voice belonged too. He knew the voice well. He should, he loved it.

"Oh, hey Nikki," Dean said without turning around.

"Well aren't we chipper this evening?" Sarcasm practically dripped from her voice.

"Yeah, I'm not having a very good day."

"Want too talk about it?" The closeness of her voice starled him, but it prepared him for when her hand slipped onto his broad shoulder.

"I'd rather not," Dean muttered.

"Oh," she sounded kind of hurt. "Ok." Dean instantly regretted it, and felt like shit. He had unintentionally hurt her.

"Uh, would you, uh, like too sit with me?" he asked a little awkwardly, knowing he was condemning himself too pain. But he didn't care, as long as she was happy, that's what counts, isn't it?

"I'd love too," she answered. With that, the girl of Dean's dreams walked in front of him and sat beside him on the hood of his father's car. They sat in silence, Nikki gazing at the stars and Dean fighting his urge too throw his arms around her and hold her tight, never letting her go and kissing her. But he couldn't do that, especially since she was now taken… or should he say, has been for a while.

"The stars are so beautiful," she breathed and Dean glanced up at them.

"Yeah," he agreed, silently thinking that nothing would be as beautiful as her.

"And the moon, it's so amazing," She smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah," he said, smiling too. He couldn't help himself, even when he was hurting, her smile was infectious. Dear god, he had it real bad for her.

_In the moonlight, Carry on keep romancing, Carry on carry on dancing, In the moonlight, Carry on keep romancing, Carry on carry on dancing_

"Come on Dean," she said, getting up and grabbing his hands.

"Where are we going?" he asked, confused, trying too ignore the tingles in his hands where her fingers grasped his.

"Just get up," she said, looking at him. "Please?"

"All right," he sighed, getting up. "Now what?"

She pulled him a little farther away from the car and grinned at him, the moonlight hitting her face. "Now we dance."

"Dance?" Dean asked, surprised.

"'Yes, dance," she said as she started too move too a music that only she could hear. Dean smiled and watched her dance. She continued too dance and twirl while he watched, mesmerized. He had missed out on being hers. He had missed out on his chance this time. He had let her slip through his fingers, but he still loved her and supposed he always would. She continued too dance for a few minutes then stopped and looked at him.

"Oh come on, Dean," she said. "You can do it. Just dance too the music in your head."

"Oh, Nik, I don't think I can…" he started.

"Of course you can," she approached him and grabbed his hands. The tingles returned. "Just dance with me. You're my best friend. Please?"

Dean looked down at her and swallowed hard. "Ok." He agreed and they started dancing. At first they were dancing fast then she pulled the boy she thought of as her best friend closer and they started swaying too a slower beat that they imagined.

Dean glanced down at her and smiled. He may have missed out on her this time. He may never even have any other chances, but he didn't care. He still loved her, and she still loved him as her friend. And in his head, he could imagine what he wanted. And in his head, even after they had stopped, they would carry on dancing.

_Moving on moving all night_


End file.
